


Soulmates never die

by Danny_R



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Soul Selling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Виктор шутит, что быть с ним наравне очень просто: нужно только продать душу дьяволу. Шутит. Смеётся. Юмор у Виктора такой, а умрёт он в тридцать от обычного инфаркта, потому что сердце не выдержит гениальности. Конечно, так всё и есть. А отчего же ещё? Юра ему верит. Так же верит, как Виктор шутит.





	Soulmates never die

В двенадцать у Юры нет времени на восхищение, на бессмысленные попытки подражать, на расклеивание плакатов по стенам, как у некоторых. Ему нужно помогать семье деньгами, нужно скорее стать известным и показать всем, что он лучший. Но он не лучший. Пока.

Времени нет, поэтому у Виктора Никифорова, который носится по катку с нечеловеческой скоростью, будто за ним гонится маньяк с топором, Юра сразу спрашивает:

— Что нужно, чтобы так кататься?

Никифоров смеётся, запрокидывая голову, и отвечает:

— Продать душу дьяволу.

— Я готов, — говорит Юра. И он действительно готов на всё, что угодно, лишь бы взобраться на пьедестал, лишь бы доказать, чего он стоит, всем этим ушлёпкам вокруг, которые в него не верят.

Никифоров треплет его по волосам, снова растягивает свои идеальные губы в своей идеальной улыбке, от которой блевать тянет, и продолжает даже не кататься, а парить надо льдом.

***

— Как мне связаться с дьяволом? — серьёзно спрашивает Юра в их следующую встречу, потому что он пытался, но ничего не вышло. Странно, да? Это же дьявол, он всюду, должен был услышать призыв. Или специальная пентаграмма нужна? Ну, как в фильмах показывают. Вряд ли в жизни будет как в фильме, но всё же.

Виктор опять смеётся. Удавить бы его за это, честное слово. Ублюдок конченый — для него всё один сплошной анекдот.

— Я пошутил, — говорит. — Шутки у меня такие.

— Не верю.

И хер с ним. Без него, что ли, не найти способа?

Юра орёт, колотит посуду, сбивает костяшки в кровь о стены, почти плачет. «Да я тебя, сука, из-под земли достану!» — обращается напрямую к дьяволу.

Юра ничего не знает про устройство ада (или где там живёт нечисть), но по высокой, сухопарой женщине, которая окликает его у входа в Клуб Чемпионов, сразу видно, что она настоящий демон. Во всяком случае, так говорит Яков, потому что это его бывшая жена.

Юра высказывает ей свои пожелания, ссылаясь на Виктора. Раз Виктору можно, то и ему тоже.

— Душа Виктора заинтересовала нас не просто так, мальчик, — объясняет Лилия строгим учительским тоном. — Ему было предначертано прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь, полную успеха, материальных благ, и, что немаловажно, со своей второй половиной. В твоём будущем я не вижу ничего, что могло бы вызвать у меня интерес.

— Но вы решили со мной поговорить. — Юра ещё очень молод, но он не дурак. — Значит, есть что-то. Не пудрите мне мозги, блин!

— Ты совершенно прав. Меня интересует несколько иное. Как Виктор мог тебе рассказывать…

— Ни хрена он мне не рассказывал.

Они идут куда-то в неизвестном направлении, но Юра не решается об этом заговорить. Мало ли, вдруг прогулка — часть ритуала. Поспевать за немолодой Лилией получается еле-еле. Против ветра переть тяжело.

— Каждый человек может распоряжаться своей душой и отмеренными ему годами по своему усмотрению, но не только своей. Точно так же человек распоряжается душой и судьбой того единственного, кто предназначен ему в этой земной жизни.

— И что?

— У твоего единственного должна быть интересная и долгая жизнь. Без тебя… Она-то мне и интересна.

— И кто это? Я её знаю? — спрашивает зачем-то и сам же кривится, настолько фальшиво звучит это «её». Мужик это, Юрочка, а ты самый настоящий педик, пора уже перестать корчить из себя невесть что.

— Вы уже встречались, но ты его не помнишь.

— И как, блядь, это должно мне помочь?

— Он на несколько лет старше и тоже фигурист.

Заебись, ничего не скажешь.

Мальчики в двенадцать не верят в любовь. Мальчики в двенадцать не должны иметь возможность распоряжаться чужой жизнью.

Юра не верит. Юра может распоряжаться. Юре похуй.

— Давайте, я согласен.

Когда он соглашается, даже не озаботившись выторговать условия получше, то обнаруживает себя в незнакомом районе Питера, где остаётся один, наедине со своими мыслями и смутным ощущением, что сделал что-то не то. Всё же из Виктора, несмотря на обаяние и талант, пример для подражания так себе.

***

Сначала Юра не чувствует разительных изменений. Ему так же тяжело даются прыжки, он так же устаёт и мучается от боли, но все вокруг говорят, что в нём появилась та же божья искра, что всегда была у Виктора. Божья. Всегда была. Оборжаться просто.

Он не думает о том, что спустя пару лет некто протянет ноги из-за него, потому что этот человек эфемерен и будто бы не существует, зато Виктор здесь и сейчас, реален, уже почти умирает. Жалко? Да, пожалуй. Никифоров — пиздюк редкостный, но типа единственный близкий человек, кроме деда, и его скорая кончина Юру не радует.

— Никогда не жалел? — спрашивает он во время очередного идиотского банкета, на котором скучно всем, за исключением изврата Джакометти, нашедшего себе шест. — Ну, что откинешься так рано?

— Ни разочка. Я, можно сказать, сделал в этой жизни за двадцать семь лет больше, чем большинство за семьдесят. И потом, кому нужна старость? — Виктор передёргивает плечами. Улыбается официанту, у которого забирает бокал с шампанским. — Боже упаси, пусть меня запомнят молодым, красивым и невероятно талантливым.

Юра фыркает.

Виктор, похоже, правда в это верит.

Юра уже собирается пойти отлить, когда на шесте вдруг закручивает этот чокнутый Кацуки, и всё вокруг переворачивается. Судя по лицу, Виктор больше ни во что не верит. Ни в бога, ни в дьявола, ни даже в самого себя.

Если очень приглядеться, можно увидеть, как мир Виктора рушится и осыпается у него на глазах.

Пизда тебе, Никифоров…

***

Спустя без малого полгода Виктор уже в Японии, и Юра не вполне тихо охуевает от такого поворота событий, поэтому летит следом, чтобы вбить обратно крохи мозга в эту тупую башку.

Виктор втирает про агапэ, про чистую, безусловную любовь, а сам там ржёт наверняка. Знаешь ли ты, Юрио, про такую любовь? Ой, блядь! Рассмешил до колик. Не знает. Он свою чистую-безусловную дьяволу продал за медальку. Смейся дальше, Никифоров. Через два с половиной года твой япошка вскрываться будет, а ты только и сможешь, что на него с небес смотреть. Хотя про небеса — это как-то слишком, ты же жариться в аду будешь. Ахахаха! Всё? Посмеялись? Можно тренировку продолжать?

Юри смотрит на Виктора затравленно, напуганно, влюблённо до одури — наблюдать противно.

Виктор тоже отвратителен: превратился из победителя, из хозяина жизни в сопливое чмо, которое только и делает, что носится за жалким неудачником. Надышаться, наглядеться на своего Юри не может.

— Ты совсем конченый, да? — закономерно спрашивает Юра. — Отказываться от того, за что продал душу, — верх долбоебизма.

— То, за что я продал душу, мне больше не нужно, — отвечает Виктор, у которого, на секундочку, два с половиной года осталось на победы и на жизнь вообще. — Теперь у меня есть Юри.

— Не особо он у тебя и есть.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Вы же не трахаетесь.

— Да как ты!..

Виктор успокаивается сам и советует успокоиться Юре, но тот не может. Он хочет всё объяснить, потому что так нельзя. Он сам ничего сделать не может, даже найти этого своего грёбаного «единственного», потому и бесится. Не очень-то и хотелось, но всё же.

Юра пробирается в комнату ночью. Раскинувшись поверх одеяла, взмокший, с покрасневшим лицом и грудью, Виктор медленно дрочит и коротко, тихо выстанывает: «Ю-ури».

— Ёбанный в рот! — почти кричит Юра, после чего его всё же замечают, и на футоне происходит какая-то возня. — Я ослеп нахуй.

— Потому что не надо ко взрослым мужикам по ночам в спальню таскаться, — спокойно говорит Виктор, как будто всё нормально, и Юра не наблюдал секунду назад его торчащий хер. — Кто-нибудь не такой морально устойчивый нагнёт и глазом не моргнёт.

— Не все вокруг пидорасы.

— Ты в темноте прекрасно сойдёшь за маленькую девочку.

— Чё, типа кто не пидорас, тот педофил?

— Типа того.

— Уезжай отсюда! — Юра резко меняет тему. Ему нужно донести свою мысль, а уйти хочется поскорее и залить глаза отбеливателем, а лучше сразу мозг. — Видишь же, какой он, с ним так нельзя.

— Это не твоё дело.

— И дверь можешь запирать. Он ночью не придёт.

Перед самым этим их дебильным местечковым соревнованием, которое никому, кроме Кацудона, не упало, Виктор основательно нахуяривается. Орёт, что хочет жить, что всё это несправедливо, а медали ничего не значат, что не успевает. И готов бы ждать хоть вечность, хоть в пояс верности себя заковать, пока Юри не оттает, но времени нет катастрофически.

Бутылка рассыпается в его руке, не выдерживая удара об стол. Кровь стекает по запястью, и Виктор растерянно смотрит на неё, удивляясь вслух, что боли нет, только в голове что-то накатывает тяжёлыми, горячими волнами. Потом, правда, говорит, что заболело, через пару часов где-то, что душно и тошнит, а во рту как будто стекло жевал, как будто эти вот самые осколки от разбитой бутылки обсасывал. Юра пытается заткнуть его и уложить спать, предварительно неумело обработав руку.

Хорошо, что Кацудон этого не видит, ему было бы больно. Юра не знает, с каких пор ему так важно, чтобы другим было хорошо. Он знает только то, что на следующий день уедет, потому что Виктору осталось жить два года, пусть проведёт их так, как считает нужным, ведь даже приговорённый заслуживает последнее желание.

***

Юра почти не вспоминает (он очень сильно, очень-очень старается) о цене, которую заплатил за победы, потому что так удобнее, безопаснее для собственного рассудка. Ему больше не двенадцать, и мысль, что кто-то умрёт из-за него, становится почти невыносимой. Да ему даже не удалось сторговаться на тридцатник, который отмеряли Виктору, его единственному осталось жить пару лет — до двадцати.

Узнать, кто это, нет желания совсем. Это может быть Джей-Джей. Горячий, как пиздец, Джей-Джей с его невыносимыми улыбками, почти такими же блевотными, как у Никифорова, с распальцовками и взрывающим мозг нарциссизмом. Джей-Джей, которого то ли уебать лопатой хочется, то ли тихонечко попросить трахнуть на первой же горизонтальной поверхности. Но это не он.

Совершенно точно не он. А было бы проще, наверное, увидеть мёртвым того, кого почти по-настоящему ненавидит, но в жизни так не бывает.

Юра не знает, как он должен понять, что вот это — оно самое. Если судить по Виктору, то пропустить будет невозможно.

И действительно невозможно.

Юра стоит с открытым ртом в холле отеля и хлопает глазами, глядя на Отабека. Это не похоже на удар молнией, скорее на толстенный гвоздь в шее, в основании черепа. Хочется бежать из Барселоны прочь — ногами до самого Питера, а лучше до Москвы, чтобы зарыться в плед и есть дедовы пирожки.

Совсем плохо (хорошо?) становится в переулке, где он прижимается спиной к стене. Во рту сухо. Коленки трясутся, как желе. Он проклинает себя, когда забирается на байк, обнимая со спины, утыкаясь носом в кожаную куртку. Смотрит в небо и надеется, что они сейчас вдвоём разобьются насмерть. Красиво получилось бы.

Гостеприимная Барселона стелет перед ними бетонный ковёр, расступается старинными зданиями и узкими улочками, как перед молодожёнами, предлагая каравай с солью под личиной хипстерских кафешек. С первого слова, с того самого первого взгляда — как будто дома. Наконец-то дома, впервые в жизни по-настоящему.

Отабек говорит, что они уже встречались. В ответ Юра чуть не орёт, чтобы взял свои слова обратно. Отступать теперь некуда. Они уже встречались.

Когда Отабек предлагает дружбу — вот так запросто, как будто так оно и делается, — Юра хочет всё рассказать. Ну правда, нужно быть последней мразью, чтобы на подобную искренность никак не отреагировать, не раскрыть самого главного. Он больше думает о лжи, потому что о преднамеренном убийстве лучше не вспоминать, если сойти с ума не значится в планах. Да, легче сосредоточиться на вранье.

Но что сказать, если уж решился? «Привет, Отабек, я тебя уже люблю и, кстати, ты умрёшь через два года, потому что я продал твою душу дьяволу, но это ничего страшного — компания у тебя будет охуенная. Никифоров сдохнет вместе с тобой, он, правда, проебался сам, без чужой помощи»? Может так?.. Может, лучше сесть на бензопилу?

Снова приходится завидовать Виктору (когда-нибудь эта зависть уйдёт? с кончиной объекта, быть может?), потому что умереть просто. Юра бы с удовольствием умер сам, лишь бы не так, как сейчас, лишь бы знать, что Отабеку ничего не угрожает. Как за пару часов чьё-то чужое благополучие может стать столь важным, важнее всего на свете?

А ведь Отабек должен жить. У него же чудесное будущее, если верить Лилии: с женой и детьми, с правильной старостью, когда есть кому подать стакан воды. Юре в этом будущем места нет, но это ничего, это даже честно. Вот только Юра ничего не решает — его-то жизнь никому не нужна, а предложить взамен нечего.

***

Юра стоит у раковины, плещет холодной водой в лицо, пытаясь то ли забыть, то ли всё же вспомнить их с Отабеком первую встречу. Бессмысленно это. Даже если вспомнит, ну или забудет, ничего не изменится.

Вода постепенно теплеет.

— Блядские кольца. Блядские кольца, — повторяет Виктор как заведенный. Через картонную стену всё слышно, будто на ухо говорит. Сколько за номер в отеле ни плати, всё равно звукоизоляции никакой.

Отчаяние достигает предела с полушуточной помолвкой и настоящими колечками. Юра видел их с Кацудоном программу для гала: «Stay close to me». Это уже, блядь, слишком. Как у Виктора сердце ещё не лопнуло? И как жить с тем, что Юри не знает? Как можно катать это «останься», когда сам заведомо не останешься?

Юра прикладывает руку к стене зачем-то.

— Виктор?

Молчание.

— Виктор, мне пизда.

— Мне тоже, Юр. Мне тоже.

В соседнем номере что-то достаточно шумно происходит. Видимо, Виктор рассказывает правду. Юра сидит в ванной на закрытом толчке, чтобы не слышать, что там у них творится, но потом по ту сторону стены открывается дверь, кто-то заходит, и сначала всё тихо, а после раздаётся не крик даже, не плач — самый настоящий вой, который пытаются сдержать, потому что звучит глухо, словно в руку орут, но ни хера не выходит.

Проходит час. Или два, но точно не больше. В номер врывается, иначе и не скажешь, эта сладкая парочка, чуть не снеся дверь с петель. Юри смотрит безумным взглядом: лицо опухшее от слёз, глаза красные.

Юра отступает назад. И хотя понимает, что Юри его даже за руку схватить не может (спасибо японскому менталитету), всё равно пятится. Кровать рубит под колени, и Юра садится. Слушает:

— Мы найдём способ. Мы обязательно всё исправим.

У Виктора на лице написано неземное облегчение, потому что верит каждому произнесённому Юри слову.

И Юра верит вместе с ним — впервые в жизни кому-то, кто не мама и не дедушка, да настолько, что забывает злиться. Сам хватает за руку, бьётся лбом в грудь и по-детски плачет, как не плакал тогда, в двенадцать. Они исправят. Они смогут. Виктору с Юри и их нереальной, как будто сказочником придуманной любви всё под силу.

**Author's Note:**

> Заходим в паблик: vk.com/public172563379


End file.
